


No Such Thing

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Happy Death Day (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Her version of normal isn’t coming back.
Relationships: Carter Davis/Theresa "Tree" Gelbman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgeEmerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeEmerson/gifts).



“Is this weird?”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Tree scrunches up her nose in irritation at how whiny they sound. Tree Gelbman does not whine. Or ask other people for their approval on...whatever’s going on.

But she’s also coming off the dual experience of reliving her death an absurd amount of times (on her birthday what a fucking joke) AND THEN getting sent to an alternate reality where she had to make one of the most difficult choices of her life. 

Comparably, asking her...boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Partner in (solving) crime? In all the rush of the last couple of days (way more than that for her and it’s going to take time to really reconcile with that so she just doesn’t think about it), they really haven’t talked about what they are. Tree’s all for saying “fuck you” to labels but there is a part of that is ready for some kind of stability. 

But Carter is here and Tree asking him to spend the night with her. In her own bed (finally) while her sorority sisters have graciously cleared out (or were just smart enough to leave her alone given everything that happened).

And that was it. No ulterior motive, no prelude to sex. Just the two of them sleeping in the same bed because Tree was terrified of going to sleep and waking up alone. Sure, Carter had been there when she woke up, but the experience of dying over and over - the rush of unimaginable pain and sudden blackness - before waking up to the same goddamn sounds in the same goddamn room was her personal hell for so long. 

And there’s still a small part of her that worries it still isn’t over. 

So yeah, she wants to sleep in her own bed and next to someone else, someone she can trust to make sure life is back to normal.

Well, no, her version of normal is never coming back (the thought still scares the shit out of her), but it’ll make her feel better. She thinks (hopes). 

She watches Carter look up from brushing his teeth and answer, “Whash wherd?” through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

It’s disgusting and yet the unbidden thought ‘god, what a dork’ flits through her head free of any disdain or malice that usually follows. Instead she feels a swell of affection and...happiness? God, the Tree of last week wouldn’t recognize this version of herself at all. 

She’s starting to think that’s probably a good thing. 

Carter finishes in the bathroom and comes out to join her by her bed, repeating his response, articulately this time, “What’s weird.” 

Tree spreads her arms out, “All of this.” 

A look of realization dawns on his face before he shrugs, “Yeah, it’s still a lot to process, especially since I wasn’t there for any of it - this version of me, anyway - but I still think it’s pretty cool - scientifically speaking - and that you’re a badass for making it out of all this.” 

Tree rolls her eyes. “Yes, clearly that’s weird, and of course I’m a badass, but I’m pretty sure that went without saying.” She limply gestures towards the bed. “I meant THIS.”

”Oh.” Carter’s face turns pink. “I guess? I haven’t done this before - except with my best friend Suzy in the first grade. But,” he furrows his brow (CUTE her mind screams). “You DID ask me.” 

Sighing, Tree drops into her bed. “I know.”

Carter carefully sits down next to her. “I can go, if you want me to.” 

She feels a flash of panic at the thought of being alone. “No!” bursts out of her before she can stop it and feels her own face redden. She clenches her hands into the soft material of her pajama pants. 

Slowly, he reaches one hand over and quietly asks, “Is this okay?” She nods and he takes one of her hands into his own. The tension starts to drain out of her body. 

“I just want things to go back to normal.” 

Carter’s silent for a beat, softly holding her hand and stroking a thumb over her knuckles. Her heart flutters at the unfamiliar feeling. She can’t remember the last time a guy (any guy) held her hand like this (or at all). 

“You know,” he starts. “There’s no such thing as ‘normal.’ Since every person leads a different life, that kind of baseline can’t possibly exist.” 

She shifts her head to look at him with the driest expression possible. “If I wanted to sleep with my therapist, I would have asked her.”

And to her surprise, he laughs. “Fair enough.”

His smile dips into something more sincere. “But it’s ok to miss your version of normal.”

She fails to stop herself from leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffens for a second before relaxing. 

“I just wish I didn’t have to.” 

He nods. They sit in companionable silence for a moment and Tree marvels at how not-awkward it is. How this doesn’t feel weird or gives her that immediate need to flee. It just feels...normal. 

“So,” Carter quietly breaks the silence. “Do you still want me to sleep with- I mean, sleep NEXT to you?” 

She giggles, dips her head further into his shoulder as he adjusts himself to wrap an arm around her, squeeze her close. 

“Only if you can handle it,” she teases, the words muffled. 

But he hears anyway and says, so very quietly, “It’s the least I can do.”

After they’ve both finished their own nighttime rituals (Tree knew hers was extensive, but Carter is the first boy she knows who actually has one that doesn’t just involve throwing on an old T-shirt and calling it good) and settled into her bed (it’s just big enough for both of them without being uncomfortable), she surprises herself again by pulling him close.

“Are you ok?” Carter asks, carefully adjusting himself to cuddle her without being inappropriate (why has she written off nerds for so long). 

“Not completely,” she responds honestly. She looks up into his clear, kind eyes. “But I think I will be.” 

He smiles softly and, with her tucked against him, whispers a soft ‘good night.’

Tree falls asleep like that - safe and warm and comfortable - and dreams of waking up to a new day and the start of a new normal.


End file.
